


Desert Rose

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on the subject of 'rain'. Set before the S7 premiere episode "Fallen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Rose

Shamda had once asked Arrom why he enjoyed the rain.

Arrom had blinked thoughtfully, the space between his eyebrows crinkling like a falling pillar, and said merely that it made him think of nothing.

Afterwards, there had been a long silence, broken only by the soft dripping. After some time, Shamda had heard the faint, familiar sounds of Charedi calling out for his wife, who often took advantage of the rain to escape to the distant river-caves.

Arrom had stayed still, eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, face tilted up, embracing the rain.

Happy because he thought of nothing.


End file.
